34 hours missing
34 hours missing is the second episode of the second season of Elite, and the tenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Seeking the truth about Marina's death, Samuel attempts to seduce Carla. Lu's new friend, social media guru Cayetana, hosts an impromptu party. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Episode 2 of Elite begins with Samuel deciding to go after Carla as she may hold the key to the answers he needs. As Omar and Nadia’s father returns home, the kids prepare for school where Guzmán continues to mourn for Marina. While Lu attempts to sweet talk Cayetana to get in her good books, Samuel sweet talks some prey of his own – Carla. After a failed attempt at wooing her, Polo approaches her where she reveals to him that Christian’s accident may not be a coincidence after all. Consumed by rage, Guzmán opens up to Valerio about Lu and he offers an easy way out – alcohol and drugs. As they let loose, Lu watches as Cayetana, Guzmán and Valerio party. Unfortunately they party right over the time of the service, as both Polo and Ander find out where he is via Instagram. From afar, Samuel shows up just as the two boys hurry to bring Guzmán in. Arriving at the party, Guzmán greets his classmates high as a kite while Lu laments Valerio snaring up Cayetana and turning her to the dark side. However, as things get heated, Guzmán throws up on the floor and tells the others that Marina was killed and it wasn’t an accident. Later that evening while another party consumes at the club, Samuel confronts Carla in the toilets and asks her outright whether she had something to do with Marina’s death. She nods and tells him she does, somehow leading to them making love in the toilets. The next morning, Guzmán speaks to Ander and tells him his theory. He believes that Nano isn’t the real killer and someone out there knows who did it and more importantly, that the killer is lurking right under their noses this whole time. 34 hours into the missing persons case, the police continue to ask around the town, desperate to find just where Samuel may be. The police ask Samuel’s Mother if there was anything suspicious going on, before finding a wad of money stashed under his bed. It’s here we jump forwards 2 hours where the police arrive at school and tell them they need to figure out just what happened to Samuel. A series of face to face interviews follow with the police inspector, where Valerio attempts to remain calm while he suggests they speak to Lu as she may know more than she’s letting on. As things go round in circles, Carla struggles to keep a straight face in her interview, before rushing off for some air afterwards. As Lu corners her and asks just what’s going on, she reveals that Samuel isn’t missing – he’s actually dead. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Farah Hamed as Imán *Rocío Muñoz-Cobo as Laura *Ramón Esquinas as Ventura Nunier *Rubén Martínez as Teo *Lola Marceli as Beatriz Minor *Fernando Carpintero as Priest *Isabel stoffel as Mrs. Torres *Julio Perillán as Mr. Torres *Alex Béjar as Lu Friend Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes